Let Go, a Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction
by RandomAdventures
Summary: Before the destruction of Grima, Robin talks with his friends and family, resulting in two days of his life that he will never forget.


Let Go

 **Because I can, here's a one-shot! (Focusing on Robin and Lucina. This takes place just before the final fight with Grima.) RATED M FOR MATURE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Nintendo.**

Robin had been in his and Lucina's tent ever since Naga had told both him and Chrom that there were two ways to banish Grima; with Chrom's blessed Falchion, or by Robin's hand.

If Chrom's Exalted Falchion finished Grima, he would be back one day. If Robin dealt the final blow to Grima, both of them would be forever banished... never to return.

 _Well..._ thought Robin. _Naga told me that if my bonds with everyone was strong enough, I could come back... but in the meantime..._ He groaned when he thought about what would happen with his friends and family if he sacrificed himself.

He moaned as he stood, pacing the tent. "We're so close... tomorrow's the final battle... and Chrom told me that there was only one option... for him to take out Grima," he murmured to himself.

"Robin...?" The tactician heard his beloved wife beyond the tent flap, Lucina.

"Come in." Robin could tell that his voice was strained. "Did Chrom tell you the two possible ways to kill Grima?" He looked into Lucina's eyes.

She nodded, moving closer to him. "He did. You could sacifice yourself to make sure Grima never returns, or my father could seal Grima away for... a long while."

"Right. But that's it," replied Robin. "Since Chrom wants me to live, we all know that he'll try and finish this as quick as he can. He won't even try to let me kill Grima!" growled Robin. "But if I kill Grima, then the world can lose a very evil dragon and more... Chrom, I honestly hate you." He heard Lucina chuckle slightly at his words.

Lucina smiled at her husband. "I see." Her smile was sad. "But... please don't sacrifice yourself. The whole army would lose our beloved tactician... I would, my father and mother... Morgan..."

"Both decisions aren't perfect, I admit," grunted Robin. "Don't you see, Lucina?! I'M the deciding factor here! To see if Grima's forever banished or he sleeps again!" He looked at his wife.

There was a short silence, before Lucina broke it with words that didn't raise happy memories.

"Do you remember..." She paused for a moment to swallow. "When I pointed Falchion at you?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I remember." Robin closed his eyes, remembering the day when Lucina nearly killed him. "I told you that my life was yours."

"If it is, then you have to live!" exclaimed Lucina. "Robin, after all we've been through... you can't die now. If you do, then... I don't know if I can keep up living."

"Don't ever say that," growled Robin sharply. "I may sacrifice myself... to ensure that your mission succeeds. That was the whole reason you came back, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Lucina spoke quietly. "But I love you, and a world without you is like a desert without any chance of rain, a sea with no land in sight!"

"You have a weird sense of comparing things..." Robin grabbed a Levin Sword and a Thoron tome. "Sorry, Lucina... but now... I think it's time. I'm going to leave and kill Grima."

"No!" She blocked the entrance. "Please, Robin... don't do it! I just don't want you to leave me, and if you do..." A single tear dropped from Lucina's face.

"Lucina..." Robin drew his hood up. "I'm selfish compared to you. You've lost everything, and I..."

"So you go and sacrifice yourself?!" screamed Lucina. "You would prevent my happiness? You, just because you went and killed Grima?"

Robin let out a breath of air he wasn't sure he was holding in. "You're right. I'm sorry." He lay down on their bed.

"At the very least... don't die." Robin looked back into Lucina's eyes to see her staring into his. "I love you, Robin, and nothing will ever change that."

Robin rubbed his eyes, breaking eye contact with his wife. "Lucina... Naga told me that if my bonds with all of you were strong enough, there's a chance that I could come back."

"Does my father know?" Lucina sat beside Robin. "If you take down Grima..."

Robin shook his head. "I should probably tell him." With a sigh, Robin stood up, dropping his Levin Sword. "I'll be back in a flash, alright?" Robin walked out, the Thoron tome in his cloak. "Huh. Weird."

With a shrug Robin walked towards Chrom's tent. "Chrom!" he called. "Come out her for a second, I need to talk to you before tomorrow. This is concerning Grima and I."

Chrom walked out with a slight chuckle. "I see that you're as blunt as ever."

"Yeah? Here, I want to talk in private. Want to go on a walk with your old friend?" Robin saw Chrom smile as he followed Robin out of the camp.

"You know... I heard Lucina in your tent. You can't seriously still be thinking about sacrificing yourself, right, Robin?" Robin heard the Exalt speak.

Robin stopped. The camp was nearby, but not close enough so that the guards around the camp could overhear the two.

Robin took a deep breath. "I am thinking about sacrificing myself, Chrom. I could-"

"No." Chrom's voice grew cold for a moment, before warming up again. "Robin, don't you dare-"

"I am thinking about it, Chrom!" thundered Robin. "So, what if I am? You going to kill me? Huh?"

Chrom seemed taken back for a moment. "No." He looked at his Exalted Falchion. "I wouldn't kill our tactician and my best friend. I would have to be completely mad."

"But you're still against my finishing of Grima." Robin looked at his friend.

"Yes," admitted Chrom quietly. "I do, when a late generation could take on Grima again."

"But **think** , Chrom!" yelled Robin, angry at his friend. "What if that later generation can't take care of Grima?! The future could be like Lucina's, just because Grima returned!"

"No. What makes YOU so sure, Robin?!" growled Chrom. "That a later generation can't take care of Grim? You always think that your way is best, but this time? I disagree!"

"CHROM!" roared Robin. "Even if there are two Falchions for a later generation, that doesn't just make sure that our descendants can handle Grima and win!"

"My gut feeling, Robin!" yelled Chrom. "As our Grandmaster and tactician-"

Robin let out a strangled growl. "I... I just can't think of any other way to save everyone. If we prolong the fight, Grima becomes stronger, but..."

"Chrom!" Sumia had come, an authoritative air around her. "Don't speak, Robin." She glared at Robin.

With a look at his hands, Robin realized that he had armed himself with his Thoron tome and was about to fire the spell at his friend. _What am I doing...?_ he thought as he willed the spell to fizzle outH

"Robin... at least come back to camp," murmured Chrom. "Surrounded by all of the Shepards and your family... your head might clear up a little."

"Alright." Robin spoke the one word as he followed Chrom. "Chrom... I nearly killed you again."

"It's fine. I know where you'd aim in a rage... my heart or my head." Robin realized that Chrom had his Exalted Falchion ready at his side. "Seriously, though. You should get some rest, Robin."

"Doesn't it bother you at all?" asked Robin towards his two friends. "I married your daughter from-"

"The future, yes..." Sumia smiled. "But that doesn't change the fact that the two of you love each other and have a child from the future as well."

"Thanks, Sumia," replied Robin. He placed the Thoron tome back in his cloak. "Do you know where Morgan is at the moment? I want... I want to talk with her."

"She's with Cynthia," responded Sumia. "I believe that they are playing hero or something."

"Alright. I'll see you two later." Robin headed into Cynthia's tent, and found his daughter playing with Chrom and Sumia's daughter.

Morgan noticed him first. "Father!" She separated from Cynthia for a moment to hug Robin. "How are you today, father? Today's march was brutal, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Robin. "Cynthia, do you mind if I steal Morgan for a few moments?"

"No," answered Sumia's daughter. "Just make sure Morgan comes back. We need to be more heroic!"

"Thanks." Robin led his daughter out of the tent. "Let's go to my tent for a moment."

"Sure father!" chirped Morgan, following her father to his tent. "Hello, mother!"

Lucina's face paled a bit as she saw her daughter. "Hello, Morgan," she managed.

"What do you wish to talk to me about, father?" grinned Morgan, looking at the tactician.

"Something serious." Robin looked at his wife and daughter. "Alright... this is about the possible ways to banish Grima." He looked at Morgan and saw no reaction. "If Chrom's Falchion deals the final blow to Grima, he'll sleep once again. But if **I** deal the final blow to Grima..." Robin took in a deep breath. "Both Grima and I will be banished."

Morgan's face instantly became one of extreme horror. "You can't do that, father!" she gasped, looking at Robin in a new light. "I wouldn't have a father, and mother..." Her voice trailed off.

Lucina's face paled slightly more. "Robin... if you do it, then..." A single tear made its way from her face, from the eye containing the Brand of the Exalt.

"How could you even consider it, father?!" exclaimed Morgan. "You..."

"I deserve to die," murmured Robin. "I failed to prevent the deaths of a lot of the Shepherds... Gaius, Maribelle... Inigo, Brady... even the Exalt, Emmeryn! You can't understand how guilty I feel! How many people put their lives in my hands and they're gone because I wan't good enough at my job!" He let out a cry of pure anguish. "I deserve to just die, and I think I'd do it anyway, even if Chrom was the one who finished Grima! At least this way... I can ensure that an evil dragon never returns."

"Those deaths were no your fault," murmured Lucina, looking at her husband. "Robin... I know that none of my friends-"

"I'm the tactician of this army, Lucina!" roared Robin. "You two can't understand what it feels like to have lost your comrades just because you couldn't do your job... as a tactician..." He let out the loudest roar he could, and he still wanted to do something, destroy something, to quell his anger.

"Father!" snapped Morgan with anger in her voice, looking at Robin. "You're saying that all of those deaths were your fault? You believe such nonsense?!"

"Yes!" yelled Robin, feeling the urge to lash out at someone, anyone. "They **were** my fault!" He glared at his future daughter.

"Robin!" gasped Lucina. "Morgan, don't speak to your father like that. Robin..." Her eyes reflected shock. "What happened to the man that constantly tried to tip the scales?" She let out a small sob.

"He left when Validar nearly got me to kill Chrom," snarled Robin. "He's gone. I'm no sorry to say that I'm facing reality now, you two." He began to pant.

"Father... you used to say that we're not pawns of some scripted fate!" protested Morgan.

All three of them were standing up now. For a while, there was a quiet air in the tent.

"Perhaps... but I MUST finish off Grima," insisted Robin. "Neither of you can stop me."

"Father... mother. I'm leaving." With that, Morgan abruptly left the tent.

"Damn it," growled Robin, tearing off his old cloak. "Why can't you two just accept it?" he sighed, his anger slowly wearing away.

"Because Morgan and I love you," spoke Lucina. "If you leave us, Robin... I just..." She began to cry into his chest.

"Yeah." Robin lay down on their bedroll, and Lucina kept crying into his chest.

"Please... don't fight. Let my father defeat Grima," pleaded Lucina. "Robin, I..."

"Never." Robin felt Lucina get on top of him, and he looked up to see his wife's blushing face. "Lucina... what are you doing...?"

"You need to relax," she mused. "I think I know how." She began to kiss Robin. "I'll give you more reason to stay here."

...

"Ugh..." Robin awoke. It was early morning. Extremely early morning. "Oh... today's the day..." He prepared himself with his cloak, a Levin Sword and a few tomes.

"Is it time?" Lucina raised her head, and Robin nodded. "Alright." She picked up Falchion.

"It's early. Want to go practice before we begin to march?" asked Robin.

"Sure." Lucina stood, following Robin out. She pointed. "That nearby field. No training swords."

Robin chuckled. "Sounds good." He led his wife there. Lucina... he thought. I'm sorry. When I leave, I won't be here for you or the Morgan of this timeline...

...

"Robin!" called Chrom. "We have to leave the Grimleal to the others and focus on Grima!"

"Right!" Robin got out his Thoron tome, his Arcfire tome now completely spent.

"So... you think that I AM TAME?!" Grima laughed, an evil aura surrounding him.

"No!" admitted Robin. "But Chrom and I will make sure that you become tame!"

"Right!" Chrom rushed forward, swinging his Exalted Falchion. "Grima, this is it! The end!"

"YOUR END!" Grima forced Chrom away. "Well, Exalt?! Is that all you have?!"

"You underestimate us!" declared Robin, firing a Thoron spell at Grima.

"Ah... ROBIN!" roared Grima. "FOR YOU, IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"Never!" Chrom dealt a powerful blow to Grima. "RRGH...! NOW, ROBIN!" he grunted, sounding strained.

"Right!" Robin unleashed a deadly slash with his Levin Sword, and the blade broke. "Huff... huff..."

"GAH..." Grima stumbled, and Chrom pointed the tip of his Falchion at Grima.

"Now, Robin!" panted Chrom. "I'm going to end Grima!" He raised his sword.

"Elwind!" Robin blew Chrom away from Grima. "I'm sorry, Chrom... but I'm going to finish Grima."

"What?!" Chrom struggled to get up again. "Robin! What about your family, and everyone?!"

"You'll be there for them, Chrom." Robin used Elwind once more, and a cover of dust blew up. "Now, Grima! This is the end!" He armed himself with his Thoron tome again.

"NO!" roared Grima, still managing to see Robin. "MY DESCENDANT, YOU WOULD NOT DARE! DO IT AND YOU WILL-"

"I know what will happen." Robin's tome charged with electricity for a moment. "THORON!"

"NO!" roared Chrom as the dust cleared and he saw Robin beginning to fade away. "Why?"

"Heh..." Robin closed the Thoron tome. "What can I say, my friend?" he chuckled.

"A lot." Chrom looked back and Lucina and Morgan rushed towards the two. "But... Sumia, Morgan, Lucina... all of the Shepherds are coming, Robin." He looked back at his friend.

"I'm sorry." Robin looked at his wife and daughter as they approached him. "Both of you."

"Father!" cried out Morgan, hugging Robin. "Why? Gramps could've done it!"

"Sorry, Morgan. But this way?" Robin grinned weakly. "Grima's gone."

"Robin..." Lucina looked into the eyes of her husband. "Why did you do it?"

He spoke. "So that our descendants are safe. Remember what I told you when we first got married?"

"To let you go one day..." Lucina paused, tears in her eyes. "I can't do it, Robin!"

"Well... I'm sorry, but you'll have to. While I'm gone..." Robin swallowed. "Make sure that you'll keep yourself safe. Morgan, make sure you study..."

With those last words, Robin completely vanished before all of their eyes.

Lucina sobbed, folding into herself. "WHY?!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Lucina..." Cynthia walked behind her sister. "Robin was a hero..." Tears made their way down her face. "Ah..."

"Yes," nodded Chrom. "Robin will live in all of us. His bonds with us will never vanish..."

"Father!" Morgan curled up into a ball, sobbing as all their allies rushed in.

"Father..." Lucina swallowed, looking up at Chrom. "Robin told me that if he left... but his bonds with everyone here was strong enough... he could return."

Chrom slightly perked up. "Robin, you sly fool..." he muttered under his breath.

"He let us go so that the later generations could be safe," whispered Lucina to no person, just herself. "When he returns, I hope he comes back safe."

 **I hope that wasn't too bad... maybe it was, I don't know.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
